Ventro Isols
This is about the hero in the Us community, to see more, click here. Ventro Isols is the main protagonist of Us, Us: The Next Generation, Us: The Final Fleet and Us: Reborn who appears in every episode. His arch nemesis is Jenny or Adrian PIntwood on special occasions & his ex-arch nemesis's are Nemesis Ventro, Vega, Misty & Amy and Yunty but sometimes even his brother Roy! Shocking. Us In the Us series, Ventro is our main hero. In the first episode, he figures out that Misty is going undercover as Mistrel, her good sister. Once Ventro figures out, he faces her off in a duel. Then, he figures out that Jenny fixed her arm after the big battle in the Us movie and sends Vega to stop Ventro again. She doesn’t succeed. Then, Vega was voted Most Evil Villain, the last one was Kofan Markkioffe because he was so secret. Then, Jenny and Ventro team up to stop Vega from murdering them both. After that, Tech Mitter infects all technology and wants to destroy his boss! Jenny starts to act weird, helping Ventro a bit, Tech Mitter was then the Most Evil Villain and Strongest Technology Destroyer. Then, Ventro is left hopeless and can’t save the day, but he’ll have to do it the way they did before technology was around: A good old fashioned pirate duel. Sadly, Ventro loses and technology is STILL deactivated and everybody hates tech Mitter and it’s up to the Alliance of Goodness (Galactic Alliance was already taken) is holding clues but nobody knows the clues. Them, Ventro worries about Vega and wonders where she is. He then doesn’t worry about her after being snapped out of it a little and destroys Tech Mitter and he isn’t seen for a LONG time. After he was defeated, Craver and Nemesis Ventro II are instructed by Jenny to steal a bunch of crystals and poison the planet. The result is horrible and the crystals spill all over Jenny’s base. Ventro is quite happy that this happened but after realizing that his own life is about to be cautioned by fan-art but mostly for the Empire, he has to rescue evil from the worst crystal spill or else power will be left weak. Later, Torbin Catavon discovers that Jenny used to be good & the Alliance was against her because she fell to the Dark Side. Torbin reveals it to Ventro to be honest, Ventro was a bit jealous for not having any fan art. He got over it and saved his enemies. After the rescue, Jenny decides to go haywire with death for an odd reason. She experiments DNA & leaves out her time of evil. Ventro discovers it's great but after the advantage of a new villain named Skull, he even tests Ventro! Only Commander Harvey, Commander Silo, Protos Grantise & Liek Sillamander can save this menace. They hurry to save there boss. Ventro rewards them. Ventro starts working on a warp & ignores hero work. Finally, when he's done, the Alliance is a bit lower then usual. Protos makes Ventro SWARE never to stay in the past (or future) as long as a month. It could cause an explosion & Ventro could be stuck in the past forever. Ventro listens & discovers evil history. Ventro discovers that Jenny wasn't even a hero! She was only a TEENAGER when a hero! Ventro goes to feeling bad but then after being captured by a mysterious guy in a cape, it's certain that Jenny was born for this. the past Jenny saves Ventro and then, the present Jenny has a feeling she did something she regrets. Category:Us Category:Heroes Category:Us: The Next Generation Category:Master of EVERYTHING GOOD!!!! Category:Us: The Final Fleet Category:Us: Reborn Category:Featured Articles